Green Eyes
by Rozemai
Summary: A demon who is rumored to be more powerful than a daiyokai appears. Rin seemingly dies and Sesshomaru suddenly finds himself in charge of a young halfdemon girl from the future. RinxSesh InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Gay title I know…. But at least it has a title now I'll change it when I think of a better one.

Disclaimer: I extremely hate these things... but no, you people insist on proving that I don't own Inuyasha when we all know that I don't... sigh I'm gonna go eat a sandwich and sulk…. leaves room

Walking through the snowy forest was Sesshomaru, the son of the great demon Inu Taisho (name?). Trailing behind him was his servant Jakken, and the human girl, Rin, who was leaping joyfully from footprint to footprint left behind from Sesshomaru. The forest was deathly silent, except for the soft footfalls of the three. His long silver hair blew gently behind him in the cold wind. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. Jakken stopped as well. Rin kept hopping until she came to Sesshomaru. Then she looked up at him, concerned. Jakken looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly "L-Lord Sesshomaru?" They were standing in the clearing of the Bone-Eater's Well.

Sesshomaru was silent. He looked around for several minutes before finally saying. "I sense Inuyasha near."

Jakken gripped the Staff of Heads nervously "Are we going to try for the Tetsusaiga again Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No Jakken. We will avoid him as best we can now. Follow me." He changed direction and headed west instead of north.

Rin looked confused "Lord Sesshomaru, are you giving up?"

Jakken turned on Rin, yelling angrily "You silly girl! Of course Lord Sesshomaru isn't- eh..."

Sesshomaru silenced Jakken with a glance "No Rin, I'm not giving up. Now is not the time to attack." Rin smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he drew Tokijin, his sword. "Damn, a fight with Inuyasha is inevitable, he's coming." He looked around, sniffing the air. "He's right by us. Jakken, give me the shard we found and, then take Rin and leave."

Rin pouted slightly "But Lord Sesshomaru..."

Jakken grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a tree "Don't argue with Lord Sesshomaru."

He came back to Sesshomaru and pulled a shard of the Shikon jewel from... somewhere. Sesshomaru took the shard just as Inuyasha came running up. Inuyasha stopped abruptly as soon as he saw Sesshomaru. He looked behind him and called something. Then he turned back to Sesshomaru, a hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You. I thought I smelled yo-" then he saw the Shikon shard Sesshomaru was holding. He unsheathed it and it transformed into its true form. "You know you're gonna hand that over right?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I don't think so. You'll have to take it from me by force." Then he embedded it into his right arm; he'd attached a dragon's arm to it. ( A/N like that one time he did… I don't remember the episode but he's done it before and I'm just kinda copying from there….) He tossed Tokijin to his right hand and brought it to bear. "You might as well give up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked "Feh, you'll never learn will you? You'll never beat me. Not as long as I have the Tetsusaiga"

Sesshomaru didn't reply but charged straight for Inuyasha, bringing Tokijin down upon the Tetsusaiga. Sparks flew as the steel clashed again and again. The battle was going nowhere. The two combatants were evenly matched. "Feel my poison talons!" Sesshomaru cried as he slashed at Inuyasha with his left hand. Inuyasha jumped back to dodge it. Sesshomaru held up Tokijin. "DRAGON STRIKE!" (A/N I can't remember if this even existed in the anime or the manga, but this attack was in the PS2 game) Blue lightning flashed around him, gathering for an attack. Inuyasha chuckled "Childs play. BACKLASH WAVE!" The backlash wave hit the dragon strike and forced it back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grunted as he flew back and hit a tree. Sesshomaru slumped to his knees, defeated. But Inuyasha wasn't done yet. "Time to finish this." He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. Rin gasped "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha flashed his sword down and the wind scar erupted from it and shot toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dropped his head; he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it if he tried. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out. She leaped in front of the wind scar.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "RIN, NO!"

Rin screamed as the wind scar hit her. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dropped the Tetsusaiga. As it left his hands, it transformed back into a rusty old sword. When the light cleared, all that was left was a few scraps of the little kimono Rin wore and a deep blackened hole in the ground.

"I-I didn't mean..."

Kagome ran up "I heard a scream what's ... " Then her eyes rested on the kimono in front of Sesshomaru. She looked at Inuyasha's face. He was horrified. "What's going on?"

Jakken ran out from behind the tree "Milord, I tried to stop her."

Sesshomaru froze as he stared at the spot where Rin had leaped in front of him.

Inuyasha took a step back "She jumped right in front of it, there was nothing I could do. It wasn't my-"

Sesshomaru blinked and stood numbly. He had no idea why this made him angry, but it infuriated him more than anything Inuyasha had done before. The words his father had spoken to him long ago ran through his head, _"Do you have anyone to protect, Sesshomaru?"_

_I have failed you Rin, I'm sorry..._

"DIE INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru leaped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged to the side and landed on the rim of the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't-"

Sesshomaru charged again, his eyes crackling with fury. This time, Inuyasha hopped backwards and Sesshomaru tripped on the side of the well and fell through. Everyone stopped and stared. Five minutes passed by and nothing happened. Kagome stepped forward and looked into the well "Did he... go through?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I dunno. He looked pretty mad though. That's surprising coming from him."

Kagome blinked back tears as she looked at what was left of Rin "Maybe he cared more about her than he wanted to show."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came into the clearing on Kirara in a burst of snow "What's going on? Why'd you suddenly run ahead?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood inside the Higuarashi shrine. He'd climbed out of the well and then leaped back into it to go back to the Feudal Era, but it didn't work. He was stuck in this cursed Era. He pushed open the door and walked outside, it was night_. I better leave before that half-breed decides to follow _he thought. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight with Inuyasha again. He turned onto an odd gray path. It was, unbeknownst to him, a sidewalk. He poked at it with his foot before following it.

Rin was dead. And it was Inuyasha who had killed her. _I will slay him if it's the last thing I do._ That thought got him wondering to why he cared about the fate of Rin. She was just an annoying human girl after all. _No, I won't end up like father. That mortal woman was why he'd died. I won't be killed so easily._

He looked around; he had come to a path like the gray one, only it was pitch black with yellow lines in the middle. He stepped into the middle of it and looked up it. It seemed to lead somewhere, so he started following it.

Pretty soon, he heard a roaring noise. He stopped and looked behind him. Through the darkness, a bright light burned into Sesshomaru's eyes, blinding him. He heard the roar get closer and closer. He blinked his eyes and saw faintly a large shape coming toward him, faster and faster. Before he knew it, it slammed into him, throwing him backwards. There was a loud screeching noise and cries of "What was that?!"

He groaned and sat up, the dragon arm he'd attached to himself had been knocked off by the blast, and the Shikon jewel sparkled on the ground next to him. Sesshomaru grimaced and picked it up.

A human ran up to him and knelt down beside him; "Are you o-" He stopped as he saw Sesshomaru's ears. "What the- Hey, you must be one of those Lord of The Rings fans. Trying to be Legolas are we? My favorite character is Mer-" He stopped as he saw the flash of annoyance in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru stood, and tucked the jewel in a pocket. He brought his hand in front of his face. It glowed green. The man took a step back, "Wh- what's going on?" Sesshomaru bared his claws and said, "I have no time for mortals." (A/N I know this completely ruins Sesshomaru's coolness, but I don't think that a guy who just hit someone with a semi would really stop and ask, 'hey, you like LOTR don't you?' ….. that just bothered me…. But I thought it was kinda funny… plus I had nothing else for the guy to say….. sad….)

Kagome clambered out of the well as Inuyasha waited for her at the top, "Hurry up, you're taking forever. It's already been a day."

Kagome huffed, "Well we had to make sure the others made it to the village safe."

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever do you mean? They have Shippo, the 'great fox demon' with them. They'll be safe."

Kagome frowned, "Is that sarcasm I sense?" She waved her hand, "Never mind don't answer that. Let's go ask Mom if she saw anything."

Sesshomaru had walked onto the gray sidewalk again. He'd been tired so he cleared out a spot in the snow, sat down and rested. When he awoke, a little girl had been standing over him. She was bundled up in a pink coat. She was tugging on his sleeve and looking at him curiously. "Excuse me Mister, is that a tail?" she asked, pointing to the fuzzy thing over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru was stunned.

"Can I pet it?" She reached over and touched it. Sesshomaru snarled, wrenching it from her hands.

He pulled out Tokijin. "Touch me again and you die!" The girl's eyes filled with tears of fright. She turned and ran, crying. He replaced Tokijin in its sheath and walked into an alleyway, for no other reason then to hide from further annoyances.

He sniffed. "I smell blood." He walked deeper into the alleyway until he came to a giant metal box (dumpster). He could smell the garbage that lay inside it, but more importantly, he could smell blood. There was blood splattered on the dumpster and on the ground in front of it. He knelt down and took a closer look. "This blood hasn't even been here for a day. This must have happened at least an hour ago." He stood and looked around. He heard a muffled groaning coming from inside the dumpster. He considered dumpster curiously. "I wonder how this opens..." He felt around it until he came upon a handle. He grabbed it and pulled up. It was frozen shut. Water dripped off the handle as if it had been freshly sprayed. Sesshomaru grunted and pulled harder. The ice shattered and the lid flew open (also ripping from its hinges) to reveal a girl lying inside the dumpster. She was bound and gagged. She looked unconscious and her clothes were ripped and stained with blood, and she was lying in a small pool of blood. She had long black hair with silver highlights, but some of the silver, which was similar to Sesshomaru's own hair, was stained crimspn with blood. More importantly were her ears. There were dog-ears on top of her head.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Damn, I can't smell anything. The airs too cold and the scent's been covered by the snow."

"Maybe we can find tracks?" Kagome offered. Inuyasha tapped her head with his knuckles, "Have you gotten stupider since we last met? IT'S SNOWING!"

Kagome frowned, "Who are YOU calling stupid? Stupider isn't a word."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to start yelling when he sniffed again, "I smell... blood. That's the only thing I can smell. It's pretty old too." He took off into the snow. Kagome ran after him, "HEY WAIT!"

She tripped over Inuyasha who was crouching on the ground and landed face first in the snow. She shrieked and leaped up as she saw it had been stained a crimson red. Inuyasha sniffed the man lying in the snow. "I'm not sure because this is an old scent, but I think Sesshomaru was here."

Kagome pointed to the wound, "Who else could have done it? We have to find him before he kills anyone else."

Inuyasha continued sniffing and wandered away from the body and the vehicle, "Hey look at this! This is the dragon arm Sesshomaru had attached to himself." Kagome studied the scene, "Was Sesshomaru... hit?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I hope he did. He deserves it."

Sesshomaru was stunned; _I thought this was the future... where demons didn't exist. _His eyes narrowed,"Filthy half-breeds..." He started to walk away. He stopped as he heard her groan again. Then she started coughing. He turned and sliced off her gag. She was coughing up blood. She wasn't wearing a coat and her skin was clammy white as if she'd been in there for over an hour. Sesshomaru hesitated, then lifted a hand and cut the ropes that bound her. _I'm doing this for Rin's sake. Repayment for her sacrifice._ But even at this thought he heard his father's words running through his head. _"Do you have anyone to protect, Sesshomaru?"_ He lifted the girl out of the dumpster and left the alleyway, back onto the sidewalk. _There must be an inn around here, or somewhere I can drop her off._ He walked down the icy streets until the sun started to set. The problem was he didn't know what a tavern looked like in this era. Everything had changed. He stopped and looked down at the girl. She was shivering violently. Sesshomaru set her down for a moment, took off the top of his kimono, wrapped it around her, and then picked her back up again. _Maybe if I take her back to that shrine, I can dump her there for someone else to take care of. _He shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin. He trudged his way back to the shrine he came out of the well into. He was halfway across the yard to the shrine when he saw the house next to it. _Does someone live here? Maybe they can take her._ Then he shook his head as he remembered the little girl's reaction to him. "I'll just take her back through the well." He continued walking to the well when he slipped on ice and fell. He landed face down in the snow. The girl landed only a few feet from him, still covered in his kimono. He felt the cold snow numb his skin. He, being a demon, should have been able to get back up, but the battle with Inuyasha and hours of walking in the cold had weakened him greatly. His eyes closed slowly as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru awoke feeling warm and refreshed. He was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was lying on what looked like an elevated pallet, also known as: a bed (gasp). He blanched as he saw the blankets. They were pink. _Where the hell am I?_ He was about to stand, when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. (A/N okay… fangirls, don't freak out, nothing's going to happen, its just that…. Would you really want to wake up in wet clothes? The other day I spilled soda all over myself when we were out eating Chinese food…. And it sucked, believe me, I couldn't change until at least an hour later. Very uncomfortable) "What the-" The door opened and Sesshomaru instinctively reached for a pink blanket to cover himself and winced again at its garish color. A woman entered the room (Kagome's mom). She was carrying a bundle of cloth. "Oh, you're awake. Good, just in time to eat." She set the bundle on the desk next to the bed, revealing that they were actually Sesshomaru's clothes. They'd been cleaned and dried. "Get dressed and come join us downstairs. And don't worry about your friend. She'll be fine."

Sesshomaru bristled "She is NOT my friend. I would never befriend a _half-breed_." he sneered on the word half-breed. "And if you think I will consent to being taken care of by humans-."

The woman looked angry "It doesn't matter if you're not her friend! She's fine and YOU are going to be dressed and downstairs by the time I come back! Is that clear?" She turned and walked straight out the door, shutting it sharply.

Sesshomaru was shocked. _I was just yelled out by a human_. He reached over and grabbed his kimono from the desk.

Sesshomaru exited the room with relief. He couldn't stand to be in the room that reeked of the girl who was with Inuyasha all the time. _This must be her family_ he thought. He walked down the stairs that the woman had pointed out and he found himself in a kitchen. There was an old man setting the table. "Oh, it's good to see you awake. Come and-"

"Spare me your words mortal. I'm leaving."

"But aren't you going to stay long enough to see your friend healed?"

Sesshomaru started to get angry again, but then he thought of something and forced a smile. "Oh yes. I forgot. Can I see her?"

The old man nodded and led him to the living room where the girl was lying on the couch, wrapped in bandages. Sesshomaru studied her. Her skin was still sickly pale and he could see the invisible demons that hung around the dead or dying. He drew the Tenseiga. The old man's eyes widened "What are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and swung the sword down. The old man gasped as the sword slashed through without drawing blood. "What the-..."

Sesshomaru sheathed the sword. "You'll find that her wounds have healed and she is alive. I'll take my leave now." Sesshomaru turned, only to find Kagome's mother.

"Neither of you are leaving until you both are well."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at her. She walked over and snatched his swords from him "And don't even try killing us, it won't work." Sesshomaru was startled. He had been planning just that. "And what makes you think that?" He asked, bringing his hand in front of his face. The Tetsusaiga in its rusty, battered form flashed through the air and batted it away from his face, "Because if you try it, I'll kill you. And this time I'll succeed." Inuyasha stood in the doorway behind him. "You'd be dead already but Kagome wouldn't shut up about it."

Kagome walked into the room, carrying a tray of food, "Enemy or not, we shouldn't leave them out in the cold."

Inuyasha turned and yelled at her, "WE COULD HAVE JUST GRABBED THE GIRL AND LEFT HIM! I BET THIS IS GOING TO TURN INTO A KOGA THING ISN'T IT?"

"SIT! Hmph." Kagome walked over to the couch and set the tray on the coffee table. Inuyasha slammed to the ground. "Gah!"

Kagome stood and gave Sesshomaru a stern glance, "You found her, you take her. That's the rule. Inuyasha and I can't afford anymore distractions from our own mission."

Kagome's mom shook her head, "Kagome you speak of her as if she's a dog."

Inuyasha's voice was muffled because his face was in the floor, but nevertheless he sounded angry, "Is that some kind of joke?"

Sota was reaching over the couch rubbing the girl's ears "Well if you'd noticed Inuyasha, she does have dog ears like you. Hey, she even looks like you with the white hair! Are you related?"

Inuyasha sat up and snorted, "There's no way. My father only had two children. Me and HIM!"

He blinked, "Hey, where'd Sesshomaru go?"

The girl's ears twitched and she opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru studied the front door. How did this thing work? He tried turning the door handle, but it wouldn't turn. It was obviously locked, but being from the past as he was, he had no idea. He snarled and put a hand to his sword, but it wasn't there. That woman had taken it. He scowled. The door exploded as Sesshomaru used his poison talons on it. He heard a voice, "WAIT!" The girl with the black and silver hair ran up to him. "You're the one who took me from the alleyway aren't you?" She held out her hand and offered him his two swords. Sesshomaru eyed her warily and took them, "What of it?"

She blushed, "I just wanted to thank you."

Sesshomaru studied her, "How did you come to this era?"

She blinked, "huh?"

"Why are you, a half dog demon, in this era when demons existed centuries ago?"

She cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Never mind. Well, if we're done here, which I am, I'll be going now." He stepped out the door into the snow. The girl ran into his back as Inuyasha pushed her out the door after him, "HEH! There's no way you're sticking her with us!" Then he slammed the door shut. (A/N I'm not sure if you noticed, but Sesshomaru kind of already exploded the door, so there's no door to slam... I just didn't feel like fixing it. yay laziness!)

The girl shivered, "But, it's so cold... "

Sesshomaru turned and walked away to the shrine.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girl ran after him.

Sesshomaru entered the shrine and studied the well, "If this doesn't work this time..."

The girl eyed him curiously, "What do you mean, 'work'?'" But Sesshomaru just leaped into the well. After a few moments, she heard cursing and he jumped back up to the ground beside her. He turned and walked back out the door. The girl followed him. But she stopped right before she ran into him, for he had come to a halt.

"Why are you following me?"

She shifted from foot to foot, "You're the only one to follow..."

"Why don't you go off on your own? You're a demon you can take care of yourself."

"Ummm... but... I'm afraid to go off on my own..." she looked down, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have no time for weaklings." He continued walking.

She ran after him, "but you don't understand!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his cold stare to her a hint of a snarl in his voice, "I have no care whatsoever for what happens to a half-breed like you." He left the gates of the Higuarashi residence/shrine, leaving the girl behind him, with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru stopped as he came to the road and looked back. The girl was still there, watching him go. He looked at her closely and he noticed that she had a strong resemblance to Rin. He could imagine what a smile would look like on her face, and for a moment, he saw Rin instead of the girl. He shook his head and the vision faded. "I must be insane….." He turned around and walked back toward her. "What is it that has you so scared to go off on your own?"

The girl looked up at him, shivering slightly in the cold and maybe in fear, "They're looking for me."

Sesshomaru didn't press for who 'they' were. She seemed terrified enough just mentioning them. Sesshomaru looked around,

"We need to find a place to stay. It's too cold and we can't go back through the well." She looked up at him in surprise, "We?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but turned and walked off again. The girl cocked her head curiously at him before running after him to catch up.

Kagome's mother looked at Kagome, who was busy shoving stuff into her bag, trying to make it all fit. "Kagome, are you sure it was a good idea to send them off in the cold?"

Kagome shrugged, "Inuyasha said it would be best if she went with him. Maybe he's thinking Sesshomaru needs something to get his mind off Rin."

Her mother just shook her head, "But still, in the cold?" Couldn't they have stayed here until it stopped snowing?"

Kagome gave her mother a look, "Are you kidding? Putting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same room for more than five minutes would be like putting gas on a fire. Besides, those two need to get back to their own time."

Her mother blinked, "But isn't that girl from-" She was interrupted as Inuyasha burst into the room, impatience written all over his face, "Are you done yet? We need to get back as soon as we can."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Chill out Inuyasha. This is going to take awhile. Why don't you go play with Sota or something?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Play? I don't play. Do I look like a dog to you?"

Kagome frowned, "No, but you sure do act like one. Just go! I'll come get you when we're ready to go."

Inuyasha glared at her when she turned her back on him. Instead of adding a snide remark, he just left the room, fuming.

With the girl's help, they'd been able to find a suitable hotel. Sesshomaru had to wait outside while she put a hat on and went in to get a room. After she'd checked in, Sesshomaru was able to sneak into the room via jumping through the window. The girl shut the window behind him and sat down at the small table the hotel had provided for eating purposes.

Sesshomaru studied the room and pointed to the TV, "What is that?" The girl looked at him, "You really are from the past aren't you?" She got up and turned on the TV. Sesshomaru jumped as the news came on. He poked the screen, "How do they get the people in there?" The girl shrugged, "I don't know how it works, but they're not really in there." She turned it off and Sesshomaru blinked. He looked at her, "So... what is your name anyway?" The girl looked at him, "Oh, its Rei." (A/N in japanese, Rei means beautiful)

All that Sesshomaru gave in reply, was a curt, "Sesshomaru." He blinked and his thoughts turned towards Rin. This girl Rei seemed so much like Rin, even their names sounded alike. Their smile, their young innocence, all of it was so similar. He noticed that Rei was looking at him oddly. "What?"

Rei looked away, "Nothing... you just looked... spaced out."

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted down to her nervously clenched fists. A feeling of outrage filled him. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand before his eyes, "What is this travesty?!" he snarled.

Rei, completely not understanding, stuttered a response in fear of his rage, "I-I... don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Your claws girl, where are your claws!? It's bad enough you're a half-breed, but a half-breed with no form of weapon is next to useless!."

Looking shamefully at the ground, she responded, "I... cut them. I stuck out enough that I had to wear a hat all the time to cover my ears, but my claws named me as something different from the others..."

Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and forced her to look at him by grasping her chin, "Its no wonder you almost died. You made yourself a cripple." Disgusted, he turned away from her. He was planning to take her back to the well and try to go back to the past with her, but if she couldn't defend herself, she was useless to him.

Rei seemed to shrink to his anger, but regained her composure enough to respond quietly, "They'll grow back in a few days. They always do."

Sesshomaru's rage subsided slightly. If they did grow back, he wouldn't have to worry about her as much as he had worried about Rin. The young girl had always found herself into trouble she couldn't get out of. He almost chuckled as he remembered the time they had first met. (A/N I'm doing this flashback from memory, so if I get it wrong... tell me what its supposed to be, or if you're going to be mean about it, then just don't say anything at all.)

_The young human offered the food to a weakened Sesshomaru, a cheery smile on her face. Sesshomaru, who was slumped against a tree, considered the food with distaste, "I don't eat human food." The girl looked down and considered the food for a moment, then looked back up at him, a wide smile on her face._

Sesshomaru shook the thoughts away and glanced at Rei, "If they grow back... then that's fine. But don't cut them again."

Rei nodded, more than eager to bring back the gentler side of this new found friend. She bit back a yawn and plopped down on the bed by the door, "Im going to sleep then... if that's okay..." she glanced at Sesshomaru. Hearing no scolding, and, hearing nothing at all from the silver haired enigma (A/N, i've always wanted to say that. Silver haired enigma... ) she lost herself to a deep and comfortable sleep. For one of the few times in her life, she actually felt safe.

Sesshomaru moved to the window and looked up at the full moon. He had to get out of this era as soon as possible. He didn't think he could take it much longer. Everything was so different, and so much more complex. He looked over at the sleeping form of Rei and made one of his few smiles. A rare smile that he usually made when he looked at Rin.

He looked out the window again to see a small garden of flowers used to decorate the parking lot of the cheap hotel. They looked like one of the many types of flowers that Rin used to pick for him. (A/N I never thought Sesshomaru could be so sentimental...) He sighed. If only to pay Rin back for her sacrifice, he would become this girl's guardian and perhaps father figure, as he had once been Rin's.

Rei groaned in her sleep and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. He moved out of the way of the window, exposing the room to the small light given by the stars and the moon was nowhere to be seen in the dark night sky. The silver highlights in her hair disappeared to turn her hair a full raven black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome glanced out the window and yawned, "Inuyasha, we're gonnna have to spend the night here, it's too late to be going back."

Inuyasha frowned, "Are you serious? You spent all that time keeping me waiting and now I have to wait some more?!"

Kagome huffed, "You know, you're gonna have to learn some patience someday, why not start now?" She shook her head, "Whatever, I'm going to bed." She turned around to go to her room. When she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder and noticed Inuyasha following her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha's response sounded as if the answer was obvious.

Kagome reddened, angry and embarrassed at the same time "Inuyasha! You-"

"Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "That's not what I meant..."

Kagome shook her head, "Go sleep with Sota, he'd be more than happy to have a 'sleepover' with his hero."

He crossed his arms, "Sota wets the bed and its cold in his room."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but you're sleeping on the floor. Mom would never allow..." she stopped before she continued. She shook her head and climbed into bed.

Inuyasha sighed and curled up (kinda like a dog ) on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Kagome woke up later that night. She blinked and almost screamed in anger as she saw Inuyasha crouching on her bed and staring at her, inches from her face. A hand clamped over her mouth and she realized it wasn't Inuyasha; the hands were much more gentle than Inuyasha would be. The teenage looking boy had golden eyes just like Inuyasha though.

"Shh... Don't freak out. I'm just here to warn you." The boy said. He seemed about Inuyasha's age, and he had the same raven black hair as Inuyasha when he was human during the new moon. Kagome hurriedly glanced out the window and noticed that there was indeed a new moon.

The boy followed her gaze, "You thought I was Inuyasha didn't you? That's understandable..." He gave a wry smile and shook his head, "But that's not why I'm here. When you go back to the Fuedal Era, there will be a powerful new enemy waiting for you. Be careful, he can travel through time much like you can with that well. Don't ask how I know, you'll find out... in the future."

He stiffened and looked behind him, "Damn... I can't tell you more, I might see you later, but I have to find someone first." He nimbly jumped from her bed to the open window sill; he turned and looked at her, "By the way, my name's Isamu." He winked at her and jumped out the window. (A/N Isamu means bravery in japanese)

Inuyasha came back in not a moment later, looking peeved, "Damn new moon..." Kagome looked at him and saw he had black hair like Isamu, marking it as the time of the month (ahaha... demon periods...) when he turned completely human. _Isamu must be a half-demon too..._

Inuyasha moved to close the window to shut it and sniffed, "... Someone was here." he turned to look at Kagome, noticing she was awake, "And it smells like you..."

Kagome blinked; and he had looked just like Inuyasha too... She almost gasped as it hit her what Isamu had said, "_You'll find out... in the future."_ He must be from the future. Maybe a descendant of Inuyasha. (A/N, if none of you haven't figured out who Isamu is ... you'll just have to wait and find out with everyone else ), "I woke up and he was right here," She pointed to in front of her, "He said there was a new enemy waiting for us in the Fuedal Era. And... he can travel through time."

"Damn... I knew something would happen if we went after Sesshomaru. It was probably a trap."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. But we shouldn't leave until morning so we'll be well-rested, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will be fine without us."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and moved to lay down on the floor again.

"Ummm... Inuyasha..." Kagome began. Inuyasha looked at her, startled, and straightened. She reddened slightly as he studied her for a moment.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and moved to stand in front of her, an ardent smile on his face. Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. (A/N by the way, no they did not "do the do" if you get my meaning. Someone already asked me that and no... this wouldn't be T rated if they did... Also by the way, I hope you appreciate my vocabulary use. It took me forever to find a word to describe his smile. None of the words i found or were suggested to me did not seem like Inuyasha. So, for those of you who are vocabulary-impaired, ardent, according to Webster, is: extreme warmth or passion; to have feelings for. Just wanted to clear that up.) Inuyasha let her go and turned around, his face red slightly, "I'm sorry..."

Kagome reddened herself and looked down. They were both silent for a moment. Inuyasha gazed out the window, trying to regain his composure. He turned to look at her, "Do you remember when we first met? And how I told you... that I hated you?" Kagome nodded, still blushing slightly, "Well... I've changed my mind. I never really did hate you in the first place. What I'm trying to say is... I... ah..." He trailed off, fumbling over the words he was trying to say. Kagome hid a small smile behind her hand. Inuyasha looked so frustrated.

He turned around to completely face her, although he averted his gaze from her by looking at the bedpost beside her. He seemed to be silently fuming, "damn it..." he murmered, "I can't take it anymore." Kagome's heart raced as he looked up and moved closer to her. "No matter how many times I say I hate you, or that you infuriate me... I'll never stop loving you." He wrapped her in a hug again.

Isamu, watching from outside the window, smiled and turned to look at the moonless night sky. If it weren't for this cursed new moon, he could find his friend easily. He'd been worried about her because he was supposed to meet her earlier today, but she had been gone. He sighed and hopped down from his perch to leave the Higuarashi house and look for her.

Rei awoke feeling refreshed. She looked across the room to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. _Does he even have to sleep?_ she wondered. She yawned and stretched before getting up and looking at her hand. She sighed as she saw her claws hadn't grown much through the night. Usually they grew faster... She never really had need for claws before, she had always had someone to protect her. She smiled as she thought of him. She looked at Sesshomaru again and this time, his eyes were wide open and staring right at her. She shivered at his penetrating gaze, he could be scary when he wanted to be.

"How much?" he asked, clearly asking about her claws and hoping they had grown.

Inwardly, Rei winced, "Not much," she admitted, holding out her hand for inspection.

Sesshomaru turned away and frowned, He might just have to take her back with him anyway, he'd decided last night that he wasn't going to spend several days in this time unless he was forced to. Being around humans made him feel like he was going to get an ulcer. He turned again to look at Rei, "I won't bring you with me when I leave unless you answer me this, who is it that's after you?"

Rei shuddered slightly, "I don't know their names, but there were two of them. One was a lady with a red and white fan and-"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "Did you say fan?" Rei nodded. "Kagura... damn, how did she get in this time..." he mused to himself, "What did the other one look like?"

"Well..." Rei began hesitantly, "I don't know much about him. He was in a black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. He kind of just stood in the background the whole time that girl, Kagura you said, was... well, you know. I could see his eyes though. He had these horrible eyes... green eyes, they just stared into you as if they could see right through you and into your soul..." she shivered at the memory.

Sesshomaru blinked; so it wasn't Kagura that had scared her so badly. It was the memory of that man. It couldn't be Naraku for he didn't have such piercing eyes as she described. But there was another thing that confused him, "Why didn't they finish you off? When I found you, you were alive, but barely."

Rei shrugged, "I don't remember much about what happened after the fight." she shrugged, "I have no idea what happened... all I remember is waking up in that Kagome person's house."

Sesshomaru considered the dawn outside. The scant light provided by the rising sun should get them back to the shrine without being noticed too much. He had one more idea to try before he gave up going back completely. He turned his imposing gaze back to Rei, "Are you ready to go back to the past? The time you belong in."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome opened her eyes and stifled a yawn. Mornings didn't do well for her. She buried her face in her pillow to attempt to go back to sleep before Inuyasha woke up, but realized that her head wasn't on her pillow. She didn't remember her pillow being a red-orange color. She blinked and tilted her head up. She sighed in relief as she saw it was just Inuyasha. He'd turned back to his half-demon self with the rise of the sun. She droped her head back to his chest and closed her eyes. Hopefully he didn't wake up for a while...

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and almost groaned in dismay,

"How soon will you be ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked without opening his eyes. Kagome sighed and sat up, "I'll be ready in a half hour. She got out of bad and gathered some clothes. Before she left the room, she looked back and noticed that Inuyasha had curled up on her bed and had fallen back asleep.

Sesshomaru and Rei walked briskly down the sidewalk on their way to the Higuarashi shrine. Rei, nervous in his menacing presence, seemed to shrink within herself as she walked. As they passed the alley in which she had been found, Sesshomaru came to a dead stop. Rei almost ran into him, but stopped in time to stop herself.

"How come you are alive?" asked Sesshomaru. Rei, caught by surprise, fumbled for an answer. Sesshomaru continued, "If Kagura's intentions to kill you were true, you would be dead. Not locked up in some..." he searched for a word. Dumpster or garbage disposal were beyond his time and vocabulary. "box...where you have even the smallest chance of surviving.

Rei was at a loss. She had not the slightest idea of even why they were trying to kill her. Sesshomaru, again, did not wait for an answer, "What do you remember of the attack? Especially of the man in the cloak. Before you said that you didn't remember, but now that the shock has worn off..."

Rei looked into the small alley thoughtfully, "Well... I was waiting for someone down there, when that girl... Kagura... appeared out of nowhere with this guy behind her. She was waving this fan around and wind was whipping everywhere. It wasn't normal wind though." She searched for the words to describe it, "the wind had... substance. It felt sharp like knives. I think that's how I got cut." she briefly glanced down to her torn jeans and shirt, "Then the wind knocked me against the wall and I fell into the dumpster." At Sesshomaru's look of confusion, she gestured to it, "box. Then the guy started to say something. I couldn't hear him really, I'm not even sure if he did talk. But by the way Kagura started talking to him, I presume he did something along the lines of telling her not to kill me."

"So... he froze you in a box...?" Sesshomaru asked, confused at the tactic's of Naraku's henchmen. Rei just shrugged. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he threw Rei into the alley, drew Tokijin, turned around, and blocked an oncoming attack in one single fluid motion.

Rin blinked as she sat up and groaned. Her eyes suddenly widened and she jumped up, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Her mind reeled and she fell over in a dizzied state. A smooth voice ran out from the shadows of the small room, "You'll be dizzy momentarily. It's a side effect of the chamber I used to store you in while I was away." Rin looked up to see a man enter her field of vision. He pulled the hood of the black cloak he was wearing down so she could see his face. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and the most stunning green eyes she'd ever seen. He grinned at her, "There's also another side effect that you might notice. Look at yourself and you'll see." He stepped back into the shadows and he was gone. Rin looked down and gasped.

Outside Rin's cell, Kagura glared at the man, "Must you tell her everything? She's supposed to be in the dark about all this." He gave her a look that made her take a step back, "Its my plan and I know how to follow it properly. We must lull her into a sense of security. I didn't plan to keep her in that temporal stasis, but it may work out for the better once Sesshomaru sees her. Once we kindle the embers of desire." (A/N ... that was a really lame line...) With that, he turned and left. Kagura tapped the fan against her cheek thoughtfully, "Hmmm... indeed." She turned and walked the other way to report to Naraku.

Sesshomaru blocked two more attacks before throwing his own attack at the opposing force. His attacker flipped backward and held his great sword in front of him, ready to fight. The black-haired half-dog demon growled at Sesshomaru, eyes aflame with anger, "What did you do to Rei?!" Sesshomaru merely considered the half-demon with thoughtful eyes.

The half-demon snarled, "Answer me dammit!" He sprung at Sesshomaru, slashing his huge blade through the air effortlessly. Just as effortlessly though, Sesshomaru blocked the attack and followed through with his own attack that resounded with a metallic ring as the half-demon parried. Again, Sesshomaru attacked, this time with enough force to send the half-demon flying backward. However, he quickly recovered and tensed as if he was about to spring forward and attack Sesshomaru, but Rei ran out of the alleyway and stood in front of Sesshomaru, "Stop it Isamu! He's not our enemy!"

Isamu dropped the sword point to the ground and looked blankly at Rei, his anger dissipated, "You're... not dead... But I smelled..." he stopped and sniffed the air, then looked at Rei in confusion.

Sesshomaru looked from Isamu to Rei, also in confusion. Rei sighed, she had a lot of explaining to do. Quickly, she recounted to Isamu what had happened in the past day or so. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "This is Isamu. He's a half-demon like me. He was the person I was waiting for in the alley."

Isamu leaned on his sword, which was almost bigger than he was, and looked at Sesshomaru, "Where's Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "How do you know Rin?"

Isamu waved away the question, "That's not important. Where is she?" His ears twitched and he looked across the not-so-empty street to see a group of humans staring at them. Isamu sighed and grabbed Rei's hand, "I'm not done with you, but we need to get back to the Fuedal Era, fast." He started for the shrine, practically dragging Rei behind him. Sesshomaru followed, clearly irritated.

Kagome looked around after they arrived at Kaede's village and breathed in the misty morning air (A/N see, I DO have a poetic side). The moment they had touched down in the Fuedal Era, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and sped off towards the village. Now that they were there, he felt sheepish that he had made such haste to get there.

"Well, its good that its all in one piece." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, we should probably go and find them. Hopefully Sango isn't too scarred after a night by herself with the monk."

They found Sango, Shippo, and Miroku in Kaede's house. Shippo was delighted to see Kagome.

"Did you bring back any of that chocolate stuff with you? Huh huh huh?" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Kagome giggled, "If I didn't know any better Shippo, I'd say the only reason you hang around with us is for the snacks."

Sango gave a small smile at Shippo's antics, "So did you find him?"

Kagome shook her head, "We did find him, but we had to let him go, you see..." It didn't take too long to tell the story of how they found Rei and Sesshomaru out in the cold and the appearence of the mysterious Isamu.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Rei huh? Can't wait to meet her in person."(A/N he's referring to the fact that her name means beautiful) His face reddened slightly and a silly smile found its way to his face.

Sango hit him in the back of the head, "You lech!"

They all shared a laugh that may be the last to come for quite some time, what with this 'powerful new enemy'. (A/N evil music plays in the background and lightning flashes dun dun dun! dracula appears and laughs hysterically Wait... you're not in this fic... go away stabs with Tetsusaiga back to the fic!)

The enemy himself frowned as he watched the two half-demons and Sesshomaru hurry into the shrine. Finally the three had found each other, but would it be worth it in the end? He closed his eyes and released his mental hold on the well so that this time the well would send them back to the Fuedal Era. His lovely green eyes opened again and he smirked. Of course it would be worh it, Sesshomaru would grow attatched again and it would be so much easier to annihilate him, just as it was easy to set up the death of his father. He laughed and disappeared in a wave of storm gray energy. Sota poked his head out his bedroom window in confusion. He could have sworn he just heard laughing. He shrugged and went back to building a model car he got for his birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

He reappeared at Naraku's catle (A/N I'm not sure if that's what they really call it. But I remember them saying something about it... so... whatever...) in a flash of energy. He frowned and swept through the hallways towards Rin's cell. Before he opened the door, he closed his eyes and a kimono appeared in his hands, each thread appearing in a lightining burst of energy. He opened the door without knocking and entered the room, seeming to glide into the room. Rin looked up in surprise. She smiled at him, "Good Morning!"

He forced a smile, "I brought you something." He held out the kimono. Rin grinned and took it. He hid his true feelings behind a smile. He couldn't wait until he could finish this and kill them all. "Try it on." He turned and created a wall-length mirror, as he had the kimono, and set it on the wall. "It will fit you better than that little one you're wearing." He exited the room.

Rin pulled on the kimono and tied the crude obi around her waist. She grinned as she looked in the mirror. Her body had changed so much since she had last been conscience. She turned to look at herself from the side. Not only had she grown taller, but her chest was more filled out, like that Kagome girl that she had met one day. (A/N I don't know if she ever met Kagome in the show, but she did in the third movie... so shut up...) Her hair had grown longer and silkier as well. (A/N by the way, if you've ever played DDR Extreme 2 and played the song Sakura, she now looks like the girl in the background of that.) In fact, her entire body seemed to have filled out more, she wasn't a skinny little twig anymore.

She turned away from the mirror and her smile disappeared. Sesshomaru might not recognize her anymore... The man who had given her the kimono was nice and all, but she wanted to go back to Sesshomaru. She pouted and sat down on the makeshift bed that consisted of a simple blanket layed (or is it lain?) on the floor. Maybe the man had done this on purpose. Maybe this place was really a prison, and he wasn't keeping her safe like he had told her. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her knees.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and looked around in relief. Isamu and Rei soon stood beside him. Sesshomaru's eyes rested on the charred mark on the ground where Rin had sacrificed herself for him and he froze. Isamu looked from Sesshomaru to the spot, "That's what happened to Rin isn't it?"

Sesshomaru looked at Isamu with a glare so fierce it could peel paint, but Isamu had looked away and didn't notice. He was investigating the pieces of kimono left from the blast. He smiled wryly and turned back to the others, "Shouldn't we leave to find Jakken?"

Sesshomaru looked at Isamu, irritation plain on his face, "How do you know so much about me?" Isamu just smiled, "Who hasn't heard about Lord Sesshomaru of the Westlands?" (A/N I think thats what they're called... correct me if I'm wrong.)

The five friends struck out the next day to try to find clues about the whereabouts of this strange new enemy. In fact, they were looking to find out anything at all about him. Inuyasha had ended up carrying Kagome's bag because it had proved so heavy as to slow her down. Kagome and Sango walked together behind the rest and were whispering to one another. Inuyasha twitched his ears to try and overhear them, but Shippo was singing a song he had just learned non-stop, "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people..." (A/N we all know that song.) He looked back at them to see Sango gasp and smile at Kagome, Kagome herself blushed and looked down. Sango nudged Kagome and she looked up to see Inuyasha and he looked away.

Miroku stretched, "Its such a fine day and we've been walking so long, I'm surprised we haven't met any beautiful women on a journey to lands beyond." he sighed wistfully.

Inuyasha frowned at him, "That's nearly poetic."

Miroku grinned, "Thanks."

"I said nearly." A vein pulsed in Inuyasha's forehead and he turned on Shippo, "Will you shut up! If you won't end the song I will!" He knocked Shippo on the head and Shippo started crying, "Shut up you baby, I didn't even hit you that hard!"

Shippo frowned at Inuyasha, "Why do you always have to take your rage out on me!?"

Miroku sighed, "Its so nice to have the family all together..."

Rin wiped her eyes looked again at the mirror. She looked pathetic, her face red with tears. She wiped a hand across her face and stood. She had to find a way out. A way back to Sesshomaru. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room again. She expected it to be the man that had given her the kimono, but instead it was a man with long black hair and a purple/blue kimono. (A/N gasp)

The man looked down at her and considered her, his face emotionless. Rin scooched herself backwards. This new person gave her a bad feeling.

After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, "You miss him don't you?" Rin, taken by surpirse, just sniffed and looked up at the black-haired man.

"I can't let you free, but I can show him to you."

Her voice trembled, "C-can you really do that?" He looked over to the mirror and reached out a hand to touch it. The image in the mirror shimmered and changed to Sesshomaru walking. The background was completely white, and Sesshomaru was the only object in the mirror.

"All I can show you is that he is alive." He moved his cold gaze to Rin.

Rin wiped her sleeve across her face and her voice was slightly more firm than before, "Can I... know your name?"

"Call me... Onigumo." He touched the mirror again and the image of Sesshomaru disappeared. With that, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean she's having mental problems?" Kagura was clearly annoyed. The only answers this man ever gave her were like riddles.

The green eyed man sighed, he wasn't feeling poetic today, "What I mean is that Rin's body aged so fast that her mind is struggling to catch up. That was why she felt dizzy at first." He rubbed the back of his head, "If we weren't lucky she could have died from the strain." He smiled wryly and chuckled, "We could have continued the plan anyway, but its much easier with her alive."

Kagura frowned, "You have the strangest tactics I've ever seen... Naraku-"

He pointed, "Is right behind you." Kagura turned and folded her arms as Naraku approached from the direction of where they were holding Rin. As he passed, Naraku shot an annoyed look at the green-eyed man. Kagura smirked and followed him.

Once they were both gone, the green-eyed man scowled, they may think they're in charge, but he would dispose of them too, once their usefullness had expired.

"Green eyes you say?" the old woman asked.

Rei nodded, "Is there anything you know about a man with green-eyes?"

The old women rubbed her chin, "Can't say that I've heard of him recently, but there's an old legend about a man with green eyes. Can't say he was a man either though, from what the legend says." She looked at Rei with her one eye, the other was covered by an eye patch, "What would a young woman like you be looking for the likes of him?"

Rei looked down at her hands, "Well um, it's a long story."

The old woman looked again at Rei, her gaze staying a long time upon the hood of cloak she was wearing, "You keep strange company with you. Would you mind telling me the story behind that?"

Rei blinked in surprise, "What?"

She folded her arms, "Don't think an old priestess like me wouldn't be able to tell when there's demons about, especially when there's one sitting right in front of her."

Rei sighed in impatience and undid the tie of the cloak and cast it aside revealing her ears, she hated the thing anyway, "I do admit that I am of demon heritage, now will you tell me of this legend?" She stopped for a moment. Since when was she impatient? Another thing that she'd noticed since they'd entered Fuedal Japan was that the silver in her hair seemed to be growing more and the black seemed to diminish. She shook her head and realized that the old women was looking at her funny, "What? Are you going to tell me?"

The old women stood, "Bring the others of your company first, they need to hear this if they too are looking for this man."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys. I haven't updated in FORVER. I hate it when people do that so you're probably pretty mad at me. By now I've forgotten the plot to which I was following the first time, but I'm starting to remember it so don't worry. This story will continue albeit slowly. It's exam time at my school and I've got no homework now. Yay, I love exam time! Hopefully, I'll get more chances to update after exams when homework will be back again. Anyhow, comments please! I love comments, flames or compliments. So, flame on! Haha, fantastic four.

Curious, Rin padded over to the door and attempted to open it. She cracked a smile as she found it was unlocked. Without caution, she threw open the door and bolted down the hallway. Silently, she thanked Onigumo for keeping the door unlocked. As she rounded a corner, she ran smack into the green-eyed man. Uh-oh... She could tell by his eyes that he was angry. She took a step back and prepared to turn around and run.

Before she could move, he caught her arm in an iron grip. His eyes were cold and his voice even colder and his lip curled in a snarl, "I'm through being nice with you. If you won't accept my hospitality, then I'll have to force it on you." Rin's eyes widened in horror. What was he going to do to her? He dragged her down the corridor and threw her back into the room (literally). Rin's breath was blasted out of her lungs as she landed and just as she was catching it again, she looked up and saw his eyes glowing. Storm grey energy gathered around him and the room she was in glowed. Soon it turned into a stone room, a cold hard prison that suited her cold hard keeper. He slammed the door and as the door shut, so did her hope for finding Lord Sesshomaru.

Only when her vision started fading black and her head started pounding did she realize that she hit her head when she landed. A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized that Sesshomaru would never come. With that, she faded to black. (A/N what an overused phrase, fade to black is.)

Once Rei, Sesshomaru, Isamu, and the newly found Jakken (who was very outspoken about having to travel with half-breeds when they had just gotten rid of the annoying human) had been gathered around, the old woman began to speak, "This green-eyed man of whom you speak is no man. He is a demon, a demon more powerful than a daiyokai, even then you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru frowned, but she continued anyway, "There is no name for the type of demon he is, for he is the only of his kind. There have been no records of how he came about, or if he is even still alive, but if its true as you say Isamu, we may all well be in very real danger."

"Why would he come after us? We've never had anything to do with him." Sesshomaru said with his usual frown on his face.

"I was getting to that Sesshomaru. He is the reason your father is dead." She stopped and looked at him gauging his reaction.

"My father was killed by a human. Not a demon." Sesshomaru looked a little peeved at the mention of his father.

"Inu-Taisho was killed by a human, but who do you think started the rivalry? Who introduced Inuyasha'a human mother to each of them? He knew that both of them would fall in love and that both were strong enough to kill each other and so he took the opportunity."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, "For what 'little' you know, do you know his name?"

"His name is Satsujin (A/N literally means hate)." Kaede replied.

"And why would this... Satsujin want to create a rivalry between that human and my father? Why did he come after this girl here? He doesn't have any reason for motive."

Kaede shrugged, "Does anyone truly need a motivation for anything? The feud was so long ago, but you were alive then weren't you Sesshomaru? You're father is much older than you, perhaps he has enemies from his past?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "But that doesn't explain why he tried to kill her."

Kaede turned her gaze to Rei and studied her with her one-eyed gaze and was silent. She looked back to Sesshomaru for a moment than turned back to Rei. "You say you found her in Kagome's time?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kaede smiled wryly, "Now how do you think she got there?" Sesshomaru frowned, "Don't play games with me woman. The boy here says he knows as well, but he won't tell me."

Isamu frowned, "That's not for you to know." Kaede nodded, "It's true Sesshomaru, if my suspicions are correct, these two are from the future and Satsujin had something to do with your arrival, you see, he can manipulate time."

Sesshomaru's interest was peaked, "Time?"

Kaede nodded, "He is also a reported psionic."

This confused Sesshomaru, "What is that?"

Isamu interrupted Kaede, "Being a psionic means you have powers of the mind. Like telekinesis." Kaede shrugged, "But that's all legend." Sesshomaru was quiet. He glanced at Rei. She looked deep in thought. Isamu also looked at Rei, "You don't remember when we came here do you? You were so young. You don't even remember your parents," On the last word, he pointedly glanced at Sesshomaru. Only Kaede seemed to catch that glance and she gasped slightly, "Oh my..." She studied Isamu, "And that would make you... how interesting." She smiled wanly, "Well, that's all the information I have for you on Satsujin. You all better get going. There would be a fuss if the villagers found out there were demons here."

It was getting dark and the five friends decided to stop for the night. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had made a point to sit farthest from her when they built a fire. And when they all lain down to sleep, she noticed he did the same. She frowned. All that hype and now he's avoiding her? How predictable. Everyone fell asleep easily, but Kagome couldn't sleep. She propped herself against a tree and sat there thinking. If this guy was as volatile as Isamu had said, they all had a large chance of dying. What would her family say if she ended up never going back home? Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of never seeing her mother, grandpa, or brother again. She sighed and silently berated herself, 'You've always been taking this chance since you agreed to search for the Shikon Jewel, so why start blubbering about it now? Naraku's probably 10 times as bad as this guy.' She heard a noise and she resurfaced from her thoughts to see that Inuyasha was crouching in front of her, "What's wrong? You're crying." Kagome frowned, "No, I got dirt in my eye." She made a show of rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha looked skeptical, "If you're worried about this demon guy, you shouldn't be. I'm Inuyasha, I can kill anyone remember? You're safe with me." Kagome frowned. Typical guy ego. Nevertheless, she was somewhat comforted by his words. A brief flashback form their first fight with Sesshomaru flashed through her head. _I meant let me protect you! _She noticed that Inuyasha had settled himself against the tree next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Satsujin's eyes blazed with fury, "You let her out." Naraku looked at him blankly from his seat on the floor and didn't respond, "For all you know she could have escaped and my plan would be ruined. You want to get of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't you? They're the only obstacles in the way of you collecting the Shikon shards." Naraku didn't seem to have been listening, "Why do _you_ want to kill them Satsujin? You never did give a reason." Satsujin frowned, "That is none of your concern." Naraku smirked, "Neither is my reason for letting her go." He stood and left the room. Satsujin watched him go, quietly steaming. That smirk... did Naraku really intend to let her run free? Or was it so that she could see his true side. A smirk covered his face as well. Naraku was a clever man.

Rin woke in a groggy state. Her head pounded and she had no clue how much time had passed. She'd always had a bad feeling about that green-eyed man. She didn't think he could be this mean. She found herself missing Sesshomaru even more. Sesshomaru was never mean. Sure he had a mean glare or two, but he never yelled. He was brave too. He never worried about rushing into battle for this or that. He was handsome too... Rin stopped. What? She'd never thought about Sesshomaru that way. She felt her face heat up. She raised a hand to her cheek. Now where did that come from? (haha puberty hit her like a brick wall. Which is kind of funny because she was recently thrown into one)


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, one more days of exams and then I get to go out for Chinese, yay! This chapter didn't take very long. Its all boiling down stright to the plot now isn't it? I'm probably only going to put in about 6 or 7 more chapters more. I think I need to plan my plot a bit more though. Wow, this is the most I've ever written in a fan fic. I usually drop them before they get this far. My thanks to those who are still reading this and more thanks to those who actually read my author notes :p It's not like I'm saying anything worthwhile anyways but... it's nice to know people listen to you, haha.

Rei looked up at the grim faced Sesshomaru, "So where are going?"

Sesshomaru didn't look back at her, "We're going to find Naraku. You said that you saw Kagura at the same time you saw Satsujin. So that must mean that they're working together. If anything, we'll at least be doing something."

"So why are you interested in finding Satsujin anyway? He's not your problem." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Isamu grinned smugly, "Perhaps you're wanting revenge for little Rin-chan?"

"Don't call her that. Besides, it doesn't matter to me whether she's alive or not." he sounded irritated.

Rei put a hand on Isamu's shoulder. She could tell Sesshomaru was irritated and she wouldn't be surprised if he attacked Isamu simply due to the fact that he was an annoyance. Isamu shrugged and gave her a quirky grin. The grin faded momentarily and he picked up a lock of her hair, "What's this? You almost have no black left in you hair. Where'd it all go?" Rei twisted around to try and look at her hair and spun around in a circle. She stopped and picked up a lock of her hair and brought it before her eyes. There were only thin wisps of black left, "Huh. That's odd. It only started doing this after we came here. It was mostly black before."

"It might have something to do with getting closer to your demon side. You've let your claws grow out and you've gotten rather... different."

She looked up at him, confused, "How different?"

Isamu shrugged, "You're not all that quiet anymore. You're not so dependant either." He grinned as Rei frowned at being called dependant, "Well you were. I'm not taking it back." He stuck his tongue out at her. She punched him in the arm jokingly and he winced, "You've gotten stronger too it seems."

Sesshomaru stopped. Rei and Isamu, startled, also stopped. Sesshomaru pointed to a tree to his left, "Go destroy that tree. Using claws only."

Rei cocked her head in confusion, "Why?"

"To make sure you can fight on your own if the need arises. I'd rather not have anyone be distracted to save you in case you got yourself in trouble. It would be problematic for the rest of us."

Rei looked to Isamu for assurance, then stepped up to the tree. She looked the tree up and down, then held up her newly grown claws (kind of like when Inuyasha does in the first book. He was threatening Kagome and he had his fingers kind of curled. It looked cool...). They were just about as long as Inuyasha's were now. She bared her teeth in a silent sharp-toothed snarl (apparently she'd inherited fangs from her demon parent cough Sesshomaru cough and they were now starting to show as her silvered hair was) and slashed down. She was then on the other side of the tree. She turned around and looked amazed as the tree splintered and fell apart. She clapped as if she had just watched someone else perform this feat, "Amazing!"

Sesshomaru continued walking, satisfied. Rei turned and saw him leaving, "Hey wait up!" she ran after him.

Inuyasha awoke to giggles and he looked around. Miroku was nudging Sango and pointing at him, "Looks like Puppy-boy (A/N if any of you got the reference, yes I did get that from Peacemaker) has been tamed. How about we do a little taming ourselves?" Sango slapped him in the face before he even had a chance to try to touch her, "Dirty monk."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Puppy-boy, Miroku?"

Miroku jumped, "Oh... Inuyasha... you're awake now aren't you?" He looked flustered, "Ah! Kagome-san, good morning!"

Inuyasha frowned. He'd have to punish him later for that nickname. Kagome would just make him sit, "You got off lucky this time monk."

Kagome yawned and stood, "I've been thinking. That Satsu-guy Kaede told us about (they went and asked Kaede about him before they took off) probably isn't going to let us randomly find him. I'm pretty sure that if we started asking about him everywhere, he'd hear that we're looking for him. He'd probably be curious as to why and he'll come looking for us." She clapped her hands together, "It's brillaint right?" She looked around and met blank faces.

"Do you really want him sneaking up on us? If anything we should be doing the ambushing. What do they teach you at that school of yours?" Inuyasha seemed annoyed at her lack of sense as he rooted around in Kagome's backpack.

"Hey! What are doing in there?" Kagome looked flustered as if there were things in there she didn't want people to see.

Inuyasha pulled out a bra, "Oh... I thought it was a bowl for a moment. Hey Kagome, what's this for? Do you cook food in it?"

Kagome reddened in both embarrassment and anger, "SIT SIT SIT!" She stomped over and grabbed it and her bag from him, "Don't go digging through people's stuff!" She took her bag and stormed off.

Miroku was giggling, "Hohoho, Inuyasha, do you want to know what that's for." Sango gave him a dirty look and he looked down, "Nevermind." (A/N Woah, I totally forgot about Shippo)

Shippo, who was just waking up, looked over at Inuyasha laying sprawled on the ground, "He made Kagome made didn't he?"

"Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha growled.

Rin was completely confused. She'd never had thoughts like that in her life. Still, she thought, I never noticed that Sesshomaru-sama really is... She leaned back against the wall and sighed. If her head wasn't throbbing she'd be able to puzzle this out better. She shivered and pulled the crude blanket over her. She heard the door open and she looked up. She smiled. It was Onigumo again. He was much nicer than the other guy, "Onigumo-sa-" He held up a finger to signal her to be quiet, "He will find out. He'll be upset if he knows I've been speaking with you. Listen, he's going to be taking you out really soon. You may be able to see your Sesshomaru soon. I need you to do something for me, alright?" Rin nodded. "When Sesshomaru comes here, don't distract him. Tell him it's a trap. Get him out of this room as fast as possible. Is that clear?" Rin nodded again, "Yes. Will... will he be in danger?" Onigumo shook his head, "Not as long as you get him out of this room." He looked up and seemed to be listening for something, "I have to go now. Don't forget that, okay?" Rin smiled, "I won't!"

As Naraku shut the door behind him and walked down the hallway, he grinned. His plan was working perfectly. As long as the girl was successful, he'd be able to take out Satsujin. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to lift a hand. Sesshomaru would do all the work. Then Naraku himself would finish off Sesshomaru as he was weak from a fight with Satsujin. Killing two birds with one stone made things so much easier.

Satsujin frowned. Sesshomaru and the half-breeds had found a little too much information about him for his liking. It wouldn't help them in any way to defeat him, but he liked to surprise his enemies. No matter. He looked up at the moon. It was growing again and it would be a full moon in a few weeks. It was about time he brought Rin into the plan. He frowned as he saw Kagura coming from the direction in which he put the room they were holding Rin in. Kagura noticed him frowning and smirked, "Don'y worry, I wasn't messing with your precious little prisoner. For all you know, you could have killed her throwing her like that." She snickered, "Try not to mess up again." Satsujin's eyes narrowed. After I get rid of Sesshomaru, you're next, he thought darkly. Of course, this wouldn't be as easy as it was to get rid of Inu-Taisho. Sesshomaru was a bit more stubborn and strong-willed. Nontheless, he was pretty sure it would work. Once he had Sesshomaru trapped in the extradimensional space he created, he could do anything he wanted with him. (A/N no yaoi thoughts, please. That's not what he meant.)


End file.
